For You
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Huddy. Just a little Huddy fun and a bit o' angst, my specialty.


**Disclaimer:****I don't own House M.D. nor the characters. I don't own "For You" by the Barenaked Ladies either.**

**Chapter:**** Oneshot.**

**Word Count:**** 1,300**

* * *

**I have set aside everything I love.   
I have saved everything else for you.**

"Remember that time you told me you loved me?"

House limped through the Clinic, following Cuddy as she headed for her office. She turned slightly in his direction, eyebrows drawn.

"Excuse you?" she asked him.

"You know," House gave an exaggerated eye roll, "You were clutching my hand, crying, saying something like 'I'll never let go, Greg.' And then you _let go_ and I drowned. For you. Right there in the Atlantic."

"First of all, that was _Titanic_, DiCaprio." Cuddy stopped outside of her office, hand on the door knob. "Second of all, you'd never sacrifice yourself."

"What?" House exclaimed in mock shock. "I _died_ for you! I _was_ king of the world!"

Cuddy tried to stop her smirk, but she couldn't. House held up his act, fully enjoying the playful look in Cuddy's eyes.

"Get back in the Clinic," she told him.

"Once I get my naked picture of you back," House replied and gave a sheepish shrug. "After all, I drew it."

"Don't have it." Cuddy pushed her office door open and stepped inside.

"I'll settle for a polaroid." House gave a nod.

Cuddy's smile grew and laugh escaped from her lips. She shook her head and then shut her office door. House smirked and paused a moment, before turning and heading for the Clinic.

**In a book, in a box, high upon a shelf,   
In a locked and guarded vault are the things I keep only for myself.   
It's your fate, but it's not your fault.**

"I would love to pick that brain. Just _once_."

Cuddy sat at her desk, House sitting in a chair opposite her. He tossed a peanut M&M into the air and caught it in his mouth. He chewed as he brought his eyes to her, confusion on his face.

"Why?"

"So I wouldn't be shocked anymore," she replied. "I begin to think I can guess your next move and then you pull a stunt and manage to surprise me once again."

"Pretty miraculous like that." He tossed another M&M in the air and caught that one as well.

Cuddy placed her chin to her palm, leaning forward. House brought his eyes back down and settled them on her breasts. He slowly raised his gaze to her face.

"Is that your best tactic to get information, Cuddy?" House asked and Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. House leaned forward in his chair a bit. "Might I propose the use of a suggestion box?"

Cuddy stared at him. "Do you _always_ think about my breasts when I'm in your presence?"

"No," House answered. "Sometimes I think about your ass. And sometimes I think about the gals when you're not in my presence. Although, it's hard not to think of them now when I can see the tip of-"

Cuddy leaned back quickly in her chair. House cut himself off while Cuddy frowned and glared at him. House smirked, tossed an M&M up, and caught it.

**There is nowhere else I would rather be, but I can't just be right here.   
An enigma wrapped in a mystery or a fool consumed by fear.**

"This is the worst day ever."

Cuddy groaned slightly at the tension headache she was sure would be coming soon. She stepped back into her home and allowed House to enter.

"I can make it better," House told her as he limped inside.

"Oh really?" Cuddy shut the door and faced him. "Well, leaving would have helped."

"I was going to suggest sex," House replied.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Cuddy asked, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm surprised you didn't show up with a boom box blasting 'In Your Eyes' or something just as annoying."

House rolled his eyes at her. "That's only for people in love, Cuddy. Besides, I can't very well hold a cane _and_ a boom box, now can I?"

"What do you want?" Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him.

"'The time has come, the Walrus said, to talk of many things.'" House quoted and stepped toward her. "'Of ships and shoes and sealing wax, of cabbages and-'"

"House," Cuddy raised her eyebrows, cutting him off in annoyance. "It's almost midnight."

House frowned. "Couldn't sleep."

"So you came here?" Cuddy asked tiredly and walked past him.

"Where are you going?" House's eyebrows drew together.

Cuddy stopped and turned. "Don't you want a drink?"

"No," House answered and gave a small shake of his head.

**I will give you all I could ever give though it's less than you will need.   
Could you just forget if you can't forgive all the things I cannot concede?**

"House... what did you come here for?"

House limped towards her and Cuddy drew back slightly due to her suspicions. He placed a hand to the silky fabric of her bathrobe. Cuddy tugged the sleeve of her robe from his fingers with a small movement of her arm.

"Wanted to say goodnight." House raised his eyebrows.

"You know, there's this really great device I heard of," Cuddy told him sincerely. "It's new so I don't know if _you've_ heard of it. It's called a _phone_. Really great. And even though I wouldn't have answered, there's this other electronic device that records _your_ voice and I can replay it at a later and more convenient time."

House gave a short nod, traces of a smile on his face. "Goodnight."

Turning, House headed for the front door. Cuddy frowned and hurried after him. She was faster than he was and she stepped in the way of his path.

"That's it?" Cuddy asked, confused.

"Yep," House answered.

"But..." Cuddy eyed him up carefully. "House, I-"

"Have a _good_ night, Cuddy," House told her softly.

He placed his hands on her arms, cane hooked on his arm, and moved her aside. House took his cane back in his hand and let himself out of Cuddy's home. Cuddy spun quickly and watched as her front door closed. She frowned, eyebrows drawn, unsure of his intentions.

**And for every useless reason I know there's a reason not to care.   
If I hide myself wherever I go, am I ever really there?**

"What was that?"

It was Cuddy's turn to follow House as he made his way to his office. He ignored her.

"You drove, at midnight, to my house," Cuddy continued on. "You weren't in the area, you weren't even out. You had blue cotton pajama bottoms on."

House stopped and suddenly faced her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you showing up at my house last night," Cuddy answered harshly.

House paused, staring down at her as if she was crazy. "That must have been one vivid dream." He leaned in and dropped his tone. "Did we have sex? Is that why you're angry?"

Cuddy drew back, frowning. "I'm not angry. I'm curious."

"Bi-curious?" House asked. "Was Cameron there too?"

"Why are you pretending that-" Cuddy stopped and let her arms hang at her sides. "You know what? Never mind. Forget it."

Cuddy didn't understand, but she was positive she wasn't going to receive any explanation. She turned from House and he watched her go, keeping his true thoughts and feelings inside. After all, he wasn't good enough. He wouldn't drown for her and he couldn't hold up a boom box outside of her home. Although, he wasn't ever really presented with the opportunity to do so on either account.

"Sounds like a great sex dream, Dr. Cuddy!" House suddenly called after her.

House received many stares from those in the hallway and he frowned because the only one he wanted was from her. But, she ignored his comment and disappeared around the corner without looking back.


End file.
